Life and Death
by chromecoder
Summary: During the battle with Zeref a familiar face appears on Fairy Tail's side but who is the girl with her and why is she walking straight towards Zeref. One-shot ZerefxOC


**This is my first fan fiction. It has been running through my head for weeks and I decided to put my thoughts to paper. I hope you enjoy this take the final battle between Zeref and Natsu.**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail. If I did everyone of my canons would have already happened haha**

* * *

"ZEREF STOP!" was the only thing anyone from Fairy Tail heard. Everyone recognized the voice but could not understand why she was saying it. Before anyone could react to the first masters request a young girl started to make her way to the battle between the brothers.

"Natsu back away from the battle."

"Why first master?! I can do this! I will defeat Zeref and get my revenge for Igneel!

Zeref froze, and started looking around. He was not sure where Mavis was but he knew she was there. He had felt her presents as soon as she arrived but Natsu just proved him right.

"Just stop and let Alayna finish what is going on. Trust me. I am a master of my calculations and this is what needs to be done."

Natsu backed away when Alayna started to walk past him towards the dark wizard. She continued to walk closer without a second thought of the dangers that lied ahead. The battle ceased all around as everyone's eyes wandered to the young girl who was now standing a few feet away from Zeref.

"Your magic doesn't work on me." Alayna whispered low enough that even the dragon slayers all around them had trouble hearing. Zeref stood stunned at her accusation _. 'This cannot be true, my power can and will always destroy anyone.' W_ ithout another though he formed a black ball of dark magic in his hand prepared to prove her wrong.

"My power is unstoppable." Zeref spoke with his red eyes glaring into Alayna's purple ones. His voice started to get louder out of pure anger. "There is nothing in this world that can survive my darkness!" The dark wizard let go of his magic and aimed it straight at Alayna. "Watch Mavis as your plan backfires before your very eyes! I told you this would be a one sided annulation!"

Everyone in Fairy Tail watched in complete fear as the black wizard's magic collided with the girl. Shock was on all the mages faces a few seconds later but no one more shocked as the black wizard himself. There she stood, unharmed, with the black magic disappearing in her hands.

"I told you, your magic does not work on me or would you rather me call it a curse. That is what I call my power, a curse." All eyes now followed Alayna as she stepped closer until she was only a few inches away. "Your 'curse' is that of death. One might say my 'curse' is that of life."

Zeref's face was pure fear. He had no clue what to do, so he just stood there and listened. Not daring to move at all.

"You see, my curse makes everything come to life. It rebuilds things that have been destroyed. Heals everything without warning and even brings the dead back to life. However, there are limits to that part of my power as I have figured this out during my life time." Alayna saw the confusion in his eyes so she slowly lifted her hand and put it on his chest. "Do you see the wounds on your body are not healing from the touch of my hand? As well as I am not harmed by your black magic."

No one knew what was going on and how this girl had not died from being this close to Zeref. All eyes stayed on the girl to see what she would do next.

"How is this possible?" Zeref spoke cautiously, not wanting the young girl to remove her hand from him. It had been so long since someone had touched him with such kindest. It was the first time in a long time he looked into someone's eyes who did not look scared or fearful of him.

Alayna look back at Mavis to get in okay to continue. When Mavis gave her the okay she look back at the dark wizard. "Our curses cancel each other's out. That is the only explanation I can think of. To be honest this my merely a test. I did not know before I touched you that our magic truly would stop each other's. I am immortal, the same as you. We are, shall I say, life and death ourselves. And now I know that neither one can kill each other. I've waited 400 years to meet you, Zeref." Tears started to form in her eyes with every word she said. "So please, don't leave now. I don't want to be alone anymore." Her attitude completely changed from this powerful confident girl to this innocent lonely one.

Zeref brought his hand to hers and asked, "How could you ever be alone, your curse is life itself? You don't need to hide away with the fear of killing everyone you meet-" Before he could say anymore he was cut off.

"50 years after I obtained this curse, people realized what I was capable of, so they locked me up. They did experiments on me, trying to harness my curse for their own benefit. I was trapped for 65 years of my life in that place. When I was finally able to escape, I realized that I could not live as a normal human. I've been in hiding ever since." Tears fell freely down her face now. She did not want to be alone so she did the one thing she thought could stop him. She brought her arms up around his shoulders and pull him into her body. Holding him as close as she could. Zeref had no idea what to do. He had never had this much human contact in over 400 years. He slowly moved his arms around her waist and listened to her cry. Everyone else from both sides just stood and stared. Nothing could have prepared them for the battle to end, let alone like this.

After what felt like hours, "I'll stop." Were the two words that broke the silence. Alayna's lifted her head to look into Zeref's eyes. The red color slowly fading away. She looked for anything that seemed like he was lying but there was nothing.

"Do you promise you'll stay with me?"

"I promise. I never wanted to live through this battle. I assumed Natsu would kill me. I'm guessing you knew that and that is why you should up when you did. Was it part of Mavis's calculations?" she nodded to him with a light blush forming on her cheeks.

"Figured. She was never wrong when it came to that. Well where shall we go? Our curses are too much to be around normal people." Zeref questioned looking Alayna in the eyes.

"I think I can help with that." The first master of Fairy Tail said stepping up to them both. Alayna looked at Mavis and then at Zeref. "Your old friend says she has a spot."

Zeref could not see her but he knew she was right next to him. He let out a laugh knowing exactly where she was thinking. "Tenrou Island here we go again."


End file.
